The present disclosure relates to bio-renewable compounds and more specifically to diisocyanates synthesized from pinene.
Bio-based, sustainable compounds can be used in applications and syntheses of compounds that previously required petroleum-based raw materials. For example, bio-based compounds can be building blocks for plastics, adhesives, pharmaceuticals, etc. There are numerous strategies for efficiently and inexpensively producing bio-based polymers on an industrial scale. Examples of these strategies can be found in fermentation technologies, membrane technologies, and genetic engineering. Alpha-pinene (2,6,6-trimethylbicyclo[3.1.1]hept-2-ene) and beta-pinene ((1S, 5S)-6,6-dimethyl-2-methylenebicyclo[3.1.1]heptane) are examples of bio-based compounds. Alpha- and beta-pinene are obtained from sources that can include pine resin, turpentine, sage, etc.